


Ear Sensitive

by SerigalaManis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/pseuds/SerigalaManis
Summary: [ Telinga Kasamatsu Sensitif.] AoKasa





	Ear Sensitive

Telinga Kasamatsu lumayan sensitif.

 

Aomine tahu itu, dan tentu saja tidak membiarkannya. Fakta yang tak akan ia lewati, dan akan dijadikan catatan untuknya. Suatu hal yang ia sadari setelah kunjungannya ke Kaijo beberapa kali.

 

Sewaktu Aomine berkunjung, ia sering memasuki  _ gym _ Kaijo yang terbuka tanpa pertanda, dilanjut dengan tiba-tiba mengendap-endap ke belakang Kasamatsu yang tengah mengobservasi jalannya latihan. 

 

Menunduk sedikit, lalu berbisik keras tepat di telinga sang Kapten berambut hitam dengan suara rendahnya, sambil meniup-niup pelan. 

 

"Kasamatsu _ -san _ ,"

 

“ー!!"

Merasakan sentakan udara dingin ditambah suara rendah khas itu membuat bulu kuduk menaik tanpa aba-aba. Kedua cuping telinga Kasamatsu langsung memerah padam, cepat-cepat ia dengan sigap menutupi kedua telinga sembari mengambil langkah preventif menjauhi Aomine.

 

"Kauー" Kedua alis Kasamatsu berkedut bersamaan penuh kesal. "ーJangan tiba-tiba!"

 

" _ Huh _ ? Kenapa?" Tanpa rasa bersalah, Aomine mengorek telinga dengan kelingkingnya. "Kau sensitif di bagian telinga,  _ kan _ ? Menarik,  _ sih _ ,"

 

"Bu-bukan begituー!" sergah Kasamatsu tersipu diikuti gerakan menggeleng kepala. Ia membuang pandangannya dari Aomine, "Habis.. Kau tiba-tiba terus,  _ sih _ ,"

 

" _ Hah _ ?" Aomine agak skeptis. Nada Kasamatsu jelas sekali terdengar ragu. 

 

" _ Yah _ .." Kedua mata Kasamatsu kembali menemui Aomine; menaikkan kedua alis kendati melihat air muka kebingungan pemuda berambut biru tua itu. 

 

"Berati kalau nggak tiba-tiba, nggak apa?" 

 

" _ O-oi _ ! Bukan berarti kau bisa melakukannya lagi, bodoh," 

 

"........"

 

".....?"

 

Tak ada angin tak ada api, Aomine langsung memajukkan diri ke arah telinga kanan sang kapten kaijo. Menghembuskan napas cepat sebelum menjulurkan lidah lalu menggigit lembut cuping telinga yang lengah itu. 

 

Kasamatsu tak ada waktu untuk menghindar; maka tentu saja, ia hanya bisa tersentak di tempat dan mencengkram bahu anak  _ Touo Gakuen _ itu kuat-kuat; saking terkejutnya. Matanya membelalak; wajah memanas tak karuan, dan kini sudah merah tiga per empat. 

 

" _ Nh!" _ Suara erangan tertahan itu tak sengaja keluar dari bibir Kasamatsu. Mengejutkan, bahkan Kasamatsu sendiri juga tercengang. Makin memanas pipinya, dan sebagai pelampiasan rasa malu tak karuannya, ia mendorong keras pria di hadapannya agar segera menjauh. Sebelum ia semakin memerah dan dibuat malu karenanya. 

 

Aomine kaget. Kasamatsu lebih kaget. 

 

"...  _ Eh?" _ Nampak jelas Ace andalan Touo Gakuen itu  terdengar tidak percaya. Ia menunjuk Kasamatsu dengan air muka kebingungan maksimal.

 

"...Tadi, suaramu?" lanjutnya, ragu. 

 

Jangankan menjawab; Kasamatsu saja enggan menatap, alih-alih membuang muka ke arah berlawanan. Rona di kedua pipinya belum sepenuhnya menguap. Berdecih lirih, sial, mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal barusan?! 

 

Salah satu ujung bibir Aomine melengkung penuh makna ganda. 

 

_ "Oh, _ lumayan menggo-" 

 

"DIAM ATAU KUTENDANG KAU SEKARANG! " 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading! Dari open request ku di FB, AoKasa itu aura nya cocok aja dibawa agakagak mesum :^)))


End file.
